commodorecrusher9000tmfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Fang
Yellow is going to be a prominent character after the establishment of Yellow Fang Laboratories. Her first appearance has yet to be determined. Appearance Pre-shapeshifter incident Before becoming a shapeshifter, Yellow used to have white hair with a golden streak and golden eyes. Her outfit used to consist of a golden tiara with an emerald in the center, a black dress with green trim, and black flats. Her right arm, as of age 7, has been replaced with a cybernetic arm. Post-shapeshifter incident After becoming a shapeshifter, Yellow now takes an appearance similar to Roman Torchwick from RWBY. Her hair has become an orange and covers the right side of her face to hide the cybernetic half of her face due to an incident. Her eyes have become a red color and seem to be the most prominent. History Yellow Fang was born to Ankha and Osaze as Khenet August 18, 1699. When Yellow turned 2, Osaze decided to have her family leave their kingdom in Starrion. As Yellow grew up in this other dimension, she helped her father with a few of his goals, but Yellow eventually began to follow her mother more. When Yellow was about 5 years old, her father decided it would be best for Ankha, Yellow, and her brother to return back to Starrion and live peacefully in a little cabin on the plains. Two years passed and Yellow had been returning from visiting a friend when she was ambushed by wolves. Yellow screamed and screamed for help until her father heard her screaming for help and saved her. Unfortunately, Yellow’s right arm was in no condition to be reattached. While holding Yellow, Osaze ran to a mad scientist who did not live too far from them. The scientist had been experimenting with a way to possibly replace a limb that had been lost and gladly helped. Once Yellow had her arm replaced, she was sent home to rest and learn how to cope with the new arm. Four years after that incident, Yellow was walking home from a nearby village when she noticed smoke rising in the direction of her home. Immediately, she ran to her cabin to see the entire structure on fire with the figure of a man standing there, watching the blaze with what seemed like a sword going through someone’s chest. Moments after Yellow stood on the nearby hill, the man turned and spotted her, grinning to himself before walking away. A few minutes after him leaving, Yellow ran down and began yelling for her parents. No response came from the burning cabin. With a combination of fear and adrenaline, Yellow began to search the wreckage for anyone, only managing to find her mother’s corpse with the sword still through her chest. Yellow removed the sword then got the body away from the burning house. Yellow wept as she tried to call out to her family, not receiving a response. A while after her weeping, Yellow began to dig a grave for her mother. After placing the body in the grave, Yellow dropped a few roses in then began covering the grave, thinking of what she will put on the tombstone. Once the grave had been filled, Yellow engraved her mother’s name then the quote “The good and the bad times we’ve been through them all. You make us rise when we fall.” Once she laid her mother to rest, Yellow gathered up whatever she could salvage and headed out on her own, promising her mother that she would protect anyone she could at any cost. On this journey, there were very few people that she could not protect, which plagued her mind with the thought of her failing her mother. A year since the death of her mother has gone by, and Yellow now wanders through the desert. Stopping in a desert village, Yellow headed into the nearest tavern to get a drink of water. A few people tried to stop her from drinking the water because of their beliefs that the water was cursed to those who drank it. Ignoring their pleas to stop, Yellow drank the water as quick as she could, letting out a refreshed sigh. After a few minutes of resting, Yellow set back out on her journey to help everyone she could. Many years go by without Yellow realizing she’s now over 100 years of age. She found a nice clearing in a forest to take a brief nap. A few hours went by, and she finally woke up with a groan as she stretched. As she looked at the opposite side of the clearing, her eyes widened at the sight of seeing the man who killed her mother. As a natural instinct, Yellow jumped to her feet and pulled out a dagger, getting ready to strike. As the man grew closer, Yellow kept waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Finally, Yellow lashed out at him. The fight between the two lasted quite some time before Yellow had been detained. A few hours passed before Yellow was escorted into the lab’s containment area where she was thrown into a cell with a mercenary. While the two were in the cell, Yellow tried to get out of the cell multiple times, only to realize the cell walls and bars were electrified. Time goes on while Yellow and the mercenary stayed in the cell. After what seemed like agonizingly long hours, the man who killed Yellow’s mother walks into the room and takes the mercenary after Yellow tries to defend him. A long while after the mercenary was taken, he was brought back with cybernetics. It was around this time when the insane scientist/murderer revealed himself as Construct. Yellow glared at Construct as he had a few of his guards drag her out of the cell. Once out of the cell, she began fighting with the guards again. To her surprise, the guards were a lot stronger and held her down easier as Construct injected a highly unstable liquid into her neck before tossing her back into the cell. While in the cell, Yellow writhed in pain as the liquid began to flow throughout her entire body, changing her DNA to where she now has the ability to shapeshift. Eventually her and the mercenary break the other subjects out of their cells and escape. Before the two went their separate ways after a night in a camp, the mercenary was given the name “Dark” because of his dark brown hair. The two eventually meet up in a different world where they called that place home until it had been destroyed. Many years had passed since the destruction of Yellow’s previous world and she managed to make it back to Starrion as a 318-year-old woman due to a youth potion she drank at the age of 17. Her mental state has dropped severely to where Yellow had developed many personalities that had managed to manifest themselves through Yellow’s shapeshifting abilities. While being back, Yellow’s right eye has become cybernetic due to PTSD of Construct, and she now has her half-magic half-tech AI, Sigma, to join her. Along the way, Yellow has met some new friends while also having new experiences with making deals that classify as betraying her friends, but now she plans to redeem herself and fulfill her promise to her mother. The promise to protect everyone she possibly can. Past Personality Yellow's personality has not been constant throughout her life. As she grew up, multiple different personalities began to show by her acting differently. With the shapeshifting, each personality has a specific look and voice to go with that look. The cybernetic arm also can indicate which personality has taken over. Ria Ria is essentially Yellow's childish personality. It is unknown what makes her appear, but when she does appear, it is definitely known. Yellow's voice becomes high-pitched, her hair becomes pink as if it were cotton candy, and her eyes become a bright blue. Bisha Bisha is Yellow's rage-filled personality. To make Bisha appear, one must piss Yellow off to a certain point where her hair will become red with black tips and her eyes will become a deep red. Another way to tell if Bisha has arrived is by hearing Yellow's voice deepen. Sylva Sylva has been known best as the "Silent Assassin" among those fortunate enough to have seen her without dying. Sylva's appearance tends to show blue hair with purple tips, deep blue eyes, and if given a certain serum, a slightly higher-pitched voice than usual. What causes her to come out is unknown. Torch Torchwick, better known as Torch to some, has been said to be a well-known criminal who seems to brag about her heists and plans. If anything regarding someone going on a crime spree is said near her, there is a high chance Torch will appear. When appearing, her voice becomes higher (slightly less than Sylva's) and her eyes become green in color. Vengeance Vengeance is the revenge personality belonging to Yellow that she tends to hide from everyone. Vengeance has been known to massacre entire cities. When certain topics are brought up, Yellow's eyes will become pitch black while any color close to her body (meaning clothing) will darken significantly and her voice will deepen. Brokenmist Brokenmist is the cat-like personality of Yellow that seems to only manifest when certain words are mentioned. She mainly runs off into the forest to find the other feral cats willing to follow her. Current Personality After working with the monks of the Order of Rhenvar, a monk organization she has joined, Yellow has become much more calm with most of her personalities fading away except Brokenmist as she has not gained any hatred from anyone else. Yellow's attitude towards her abilities have greatly increased as she wants to become stronger to help anyone she can more effectively. Fun Facts * Yellow Fang is a reference to the Warriors Saga due to a cat in the books being named Yellowfang. * Khenet means "yellow" and represents eternal and indestructible. * Yellow's entire family, which is royal due to an ancient kingdom, has an ancient Egyptian theme. ** Although Yellow's family is royalty, Yellow herself is trying not to act like royalty.